Talk:Justice League Unlimited
W-Hat was made as a haven for SomethingAwful users that were LEGITIMATE Second Life users or content devs, it was formed after LL banned all avatars in one of the largest SA groups, with no consideration whatsoever to innocence or guilt. As a result, W-Hat had an overt anti-griefing stance, and any griefer reported to group administration received a swift kick after investigation / verification. What does this have to do with the article? No connection I can see. I rewrote the entire entry to be more neutral, I ask that the JLU Member "Tarantulas" who has been reverting the page please recognize and respect the neutral and unbiased nature of Wikis, if he feels any part of my change is unfair or biased, I ask that he brings it up in discussion for debate. Thank you. Citidel 03:07, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Bias Hello Paladin Proto AKA Kalel Venkman, I put in so many Herald Article Links in my rewrite simply because there aren't that many sources of information on the JLU, I didn't want to put up information about the controversies without referencing outside sources, my choices were either the Herald which is potentially biased, or Krypton Radio which is unquestionably biased, there was no "commercial" motivation as you suggest. Additionally, in the case of your DMCA takedowns against the Herald, and Nikola's leak to the Herald, the Herald was intrinsically involved in the controversy itself, and linking to the story is proof of it's existence as well as a reference. I could put in companion links to Krypton Radio, but the only event of those controversies that your blog covered was the 2nd wiki leak. If you would like to suggest a more reputable source of publicly posted information, please do. I so far can't find any actual proof that the Justice League was one of the top trusted estates on BanLink, which is why I took out the statement entirely, if you have such a link verifying this information, please post it. Additionally, I think it's somewhat misleading to attribute the Justice League Unlimited's success in Banlink to it's "association" with the group GridWatch, a group the Justice League Unlimited founded, entirely owns, and currently operates. I don't think you can call having a blog a "gift to the people of Second Life", unless you would consider the Alphaville Herald or any other blog to also be a "gift to the people of Second Life", this sounds too much like unnecessarily praising voice. If you wish to feature charity work so prominently in the article, I think it should come with references to the charity work done, as I don't think that prominent charity work is what the Justice League Unlimited has become known for, nor does it seem to be the main point of the group's existence; it's even mentioned last in the Second Life group description itself. I reverted back to the old article, but made changes based on your comments. I took out the reference to GridWatch as "comic related", I added a link to the Krypton Radio post regarding the 2010 wiki leak, and I took out the alphaville herald references where Alphaville herald wasn't directly involved in the controversy (i.e.: when take-downs were sent against it, or when Nikola picked the Herald to leak the information too). Besides that, you removed a lot of information in your revision, can you defend what makes these things "Heavily biased"? --Citidel 18:09, May 10, 2010 (UTC) No attempt should be made to weight the Herald over Krypton Radio as a more credible source of information on the events surrounding the League, as this should be left to the reader. A fair and balanced approach shows one link each to the Herald and to Krypton Radio. Krypton Radio is loaded with references to our charity work, so this is not at issue. Krypton Radio is a gift to the people of Second Life - it is not just a blog, but a radio station. That's why it's called "Krypton Radio", and not just "Krypton Blog" or something else. Krypton Radio takes no payment for its advertising, and the radio station itself is intended as a gift to the people of Second Life, so the statement is accurate. Also, the Herald is hardly an "outside source", since its publication of materials stolen from the BrainiacWiki is at the very center of the contraversy surrounding the League. The Herald was not reporting ''the news. The Herald made a direct effort to ''become the news, and as such should not be considered in any more weight than the opposing view offered by Krypton Radio. Most of the articles in the Herald are actually about itself and how it interacted with the League, not the event of the leak itself. Each are equally biased. The status of the League's ranking in BanLink is a matter of historical record, but known only to former active participants in the BanLink system. I have rewritten this section to remove the ranking claim in BanLink, since the only way for a person not directly involved with BanLink themselves to verify this would be to personally seek out and interview former participants. I also clarified the fact that GridWatch is wholly owned and operated by the League (this was not always true, but is true now.) And yes, you are correct, Paladin Proto is Kalel Venkman. :--Paladin Proto 15:03, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Also, changed the tone of the statement on the factual basis of Krypton Radio being a gift to the people of Second Life to be more observational than expository. :--Paladin Proto 13:55, May 17, 2010 (UTC)